bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
Make-Up
Make-Up (Cosmetics) are substances or products used to enhance or alter the appearance or fragrance of the body Many cosmetics are designed for use of applying to the face and hair and it is also used by the Cute Dolls in the stop motion animated series Bump in the Night. Role in the series This is one of the items that the Cute Dolls use besides hair dryers and other material things they like cause of there girly shallow like personality, There make-up items are seen on there vanity inside the Cute Doll Beach House In the season 1 episode The Bowl of the Squishy Prince When Molly Coddle and Mr. Bumpy try to help Squishington get a princess to kiss him to become a prince is to try to get the Cute Dolls to kiss him when there first and second plan didn't work Molly came up with a new plan and this was when the Cute Dolls were at there beach house partying and wearing sunglasses. Just then Molly's voice is heard over a speaker which cause the Dolls to stop partying Mr Bumpy appears in a pretend cardboard cut out Limo, he opens the door and Squishington comes out dressed as a prince,The Dolls then start screaming with joy and one doll cries tears of joy with her mascara running telling the so called "handsome prince" she loves him. In the season 2 episode Destructo's Flipside the Cute Dolls give Destructo a make over, one of the dolls tells the others to hand over the makeup, lipstick and finally the bow tie. The Cute Dolls finish the make over and they go off to get the mirror, the Dolls show Destructo his new look and it is revealed to be clown makeup including a big red wig, a small flower hat, a red nose and a bow tie. Destructo admires his new look and says that all he ever wanted to do was spread joy to others. One of the Dolls tell Destructo the nose honks and she presses his red nose, Destructo smiles and says he is so happy and a tear comes to his eye. In the season 2 episode Bump and Roll when Mr. Bumpy pretends to be a rock star he does a concert for the Cute Dolls who get annoyed by his off-key guitar playing two of the Cute Dolls are preening in front of a mirror trying to look there best, Mr. Bumpy then starts shredding his guitar, the Dolls scream in terror and their hair stands on end and curls over. Their hair styles are ruined and they angrily growl at Bumpy. Bumpy slicks his Mohawk back and says that the next song is for the Cute Dolls out there, Bumpy begins to play his guitar out while Squish sits at the mixing board with his head phones, The Dolls are annoyed and can't stand the music, one Doll says that they are ruining their hair while the other Doll says that Bumpy is so bad. Bumpy believes it is a complement and thanks them. Bumpy continues to rock out while the Dolls hate the horrible music, Causing their mascara to run, one Doll threatens to rip Bumpy apart while the other Doll agrees. In the Christmas Special T'was the Night Before Bumpy after Mr. Bumpy crashes the sleigh into the bedroom and the rest of Bumpy's presents fall out and land under the tree. All the characters see the presents and excitedly rushes to get them, while Bumpy miserably watching his presents disappear before his eyes. The Cute Dolls open up their presents and they all get the same thing, matching purple mascara. Category:Items